Jealous
by Thre3
Summary: "That escalated quickly and so did my reaction. I walked straight up to them and pulled him up, I didn't know why I was doing this. I slapped him and walked away." AU. Caskett in high school. Narrated by an original character, with her thoughts on their relationship.


**A/N**: This story is dedicated to my best friend and sister (from another mister) Melissa. I guess I could say Happy (belated) Birthday?

**I sincerely hope this story is not what you were expecting. But is still good anyway. **

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Castle, only my original character, Melanie Janet.

.

.

.

I think we were 17 the first time we saw him. Well technically I saw him first because Kate Beckett was new to this school and I wasn't, but that didn't stop me constantly talking about him. She didn't really care about him as much as I did, but she used to humour me. I used to go over to Kate's house after school and we'd spend hours talking about the 'observations' we'd made throughout the day.

Finally, one day after I had Trig with Kate, I got the courage to go and talk to him.

"Hey!" I said suddenly as he walked out of his English class. My voice was so high pitched, I think I'd startled him. My cheeks immediately went red, so I tried my best to distract him, "I'm Melanie," I said slower, with a deeper voice.

"Nice to meet you," he laughed, extending his hand for me to shake, "I think I've seen you around."

"You've noticed me?" I asked softly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah, sure, you have Math in that room over there, don't you?" he glanced to his right and pointed at the room I'd just come out of. I thought I was just about ready to faint. Richard Castle knew what classes I was taking.

"Oh yeah!" I said a little too excitedly, "well I mean that's how I was able to get over here so quickly," I tried to make it sound more casual.

"Just thought you'd come and say hi?" he smirked.

"Yeah," I tried not to choke on the words with nervousness, "I hate trig and I needed a …distraction. I thought meeting someone knew would do the trick, so I came over here," I shrugged like it was no big deal. But it was the biggest deal in the world to me, we were actually having a conversation.

"Well I'm glad you did," he said with a deeper voice, leaning in closer, "Maybe I'll see you guys at lunch."

As soon as he left, I turned around and raced back to Kate.

"He wants to meet up at lunch!" I practically screamed. She grabbed my hand and took me out of the hallway into an empty room.

"What? Where?" she asked excitedly.

I paused for a minute. He never said where. As a matter of fact, he said _you guys._ Was he talking about Kate too?

"I don't know," I said worriedly. Suddenly I was completely unsure of what he was thinking, "Man, boys are so confusing sometimes."

"Relax, this was your first conversation with him!" Kate rolled her eyes at me and we laughed as we parted ways to go to our next class.

. . .

That afternoon at Lunch, Kate and I decided it'd be best to play it cool, rather than stalking Rick and following him around. Playing it cool was definitely the right decision, because he came and found us eventually. I begged Kate to stay with me because I needed moral support. I don't know why I was swooning over this guy so much.

"Hello Ladies," he said swiftly as he approached us.

"Hey," I replied casually. Kate kept her mouth shut but smiled.

"Lost your voice Katherine?" he looked at her and winked. How did he even know her name?

"Kate," she said flatly, "And no, I just have better things to do than talk to you," she said cheekily.

"Ouch," he laughed. She shrugged and picked up one of her textbooks to read.

"So what are you doing here?" I was doing my best to sound overly casual but not too rude.

"Well I was wondering if you guys were interested in coming to party at mine this weekend," he chuckled.

"Well Mel will be there," Kate piped up, "But-"

"You're not _busy_ are you Kate? Wouldn't be a party without _both_ of you!" he gave her puppy dog eyes. She bit back a smile. I frowned, they were getting along so well, which was fine when she wasn't interested but now she looks like she is.

"Well, that's just too bad," I said, "She's got things to do," I knew I sounded mad, but I was hoping he'd get the message.

"Okay, well here's my address," he pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it, "and my number," he continued quickly looking between the two of us. Kate wasn't even paying attention anymore. I knew she'd definitely gotten my message.

"Thanks," I yanked the paper from him and out it in my pocket.

"See you at 7," he winked and walked away. He could be really cocky when he wanted to.

"Oh my Gosh, he invited you to his party!" Kate squealed once he was out of earshot.

"No, he used me to invite you. He's totally into you," I looked away from her sadly.

"Don't be silly. I'm not even going but I'll help you get ready," she smiled excitedly.

"We'll get ready together, no way am I going without you!" I smiled back a genuine smile, Kate had quickly become one of my closest friends in the short time she'd been here, so I knew I could count on her to help me out. Besides, Rick gave_ me_ his number, not her.

. . .

"You don't think this dress is too short?" I asked Kate, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. It was 7.30pm on the Saturday of Rick Castle's party. I was so nervous, I couldn't sit down.

"Please just calm down or you're gonna throw up on my dress," she laughed.

"I'm glad one of us finds this funny!" I held my head in my hands, "Shouldn't we be leaving now? The party started at 7."

"Why do I get the feeling you've never done this before? We're gonna arrive fashionably late," Kate said as she fixed my hair and her own make-up.

"Okay, to be honest, I have _never_ done this before. I can't believe it's that obvious," I shook my head and examined the length of my dress again.

"Right. Now let's go watch a movie!" she said happily.

"What!? Are we even going to this party?" I shrieked.

"Oh my God, stop! Yes, but these kinds of parties basically start after 9 or 10," she said and she put the final touches on my hair, "Or they start when the hottest chick in school walks in. Take a look at yourself!"

I walked over to the full length mirror and examined everything about myself. I didn't even look like me, but it was definitely a good, if not better, look for me.

"You look gorgeous, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you," she smiled brightly. I might have been making it up, but I almost detected a hint of jealousy as she examined her masterpiece once more.

"Thank you so much for your help Kate," I hugged her. I was probably making it up. She couldn't be jealous of us. I don't even know what I was talking about, there wasn't an 'us' not yet anyway.

"My pleasure. Come on let's go," she grabbed my hand and her car keys.

. . .

When we arrived at the party, the music almost made me deaf. Kate immediately found Rick and pointed him out to me. I walked over to him and she wished me luck.

"You came! You look awesome," he yelled over the music, handing me a drink, "Did you bring your friend Kate?"

"Yeah, she's over there," I said, gesturing behind me.

"I'm gonna take this drink over to her," he said quickly, squeezing through the crowd with another drink.

"Wait, uh don't you wanna hang out?" I yelled before he could leave.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was supposed to introduce you to my friend Jamie, over here," he nodded to the guy standing next to him. Rick just set me up with his friend and was now going after Kate. What just happened!?

I peered over the crowd at Kate, she looked at me confusedly as Rick handed her the drink. She said something to him and he nodded, and suddenly she was walking over to me.

"What happened? He just asked me to dance with him," she said with utter confusion.

"So dance with him," I said slowly.

"You're okay with that?" she frowned at me and took a sip of her drink. No I was not okay with that. Not at all, but without thinking, I nodded and she hurried off.

I turned and looked at Jamie.

"Sup?" he asked.

It was going to be a long night.

. . .

By 9.47pm, I was ready to leave, but the party literally looked like it was just getting started. I went looking for Kate but I couldn't find her. She was my ride home. Jamie had talked my ear off the entire night about stupid things and a TV show I couldn't remember the name of. When I finally located Kate, she was a few metres away from where everyone was dancing. Sitting in a corner with Rick, laughing hysterically.

They looked completely intimate and I was getting annoyed. I wanted to barge over there and interrupt them but…I couldn't. I was about to turn and walk away when something happened.

Rick leaned in towards her and quickly kissed her. They pulled apart and she stared at him for a few seconds before going back and kissing him again.

That escalated quickly and so did my reaction. I walked straight up to them and pulled him up, I didn't know why I was doing this.

I slapped him and walked away.

.

.

.

**MELISSA**: I find this kind of weird and I don't know if I'll continue it anymore but I did write it for you, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading xo


End file.
